darkness
by spazy naruto
Summary: a poem that is from a girl version of naruto point of view. a little weird, but please r


_DARKNESS_

_I'm falling deeper and deeper into the abyss_

_The light is fading from view, and I cannot see you_

_I'm scared and cold, and all alone_

_As colors mix and turn black_

_No one to shelter me from this agonizing pain_

_And no one to help me escape_

_It is dark here with no light to illuminate this space, so where are you?_

_Where are you when I need you most?_

_You're living_

_Bring me back with you_

_Save me from this darkness save me from eternal darkness_

_With eternal death_

_Eternal death?_

_Yes that's the only way to end the pain _

_This pain, this suffering_

_This loneliness_

_But that is all I have,_

_And all I will ever have_

_So long as I live, and so long as I'm dead_

_Take me back to the land were I … belong?_

_No I belong nowhere I belong in this,_

_This unearthly abyss_

_This blackness which shows no change_

_Red…red?_

_Why is there red in the blackness_

_Blood…no not blood, tears_

_Tears of pain and sorrow_

_Tears that don't come from me_

_Because I am not crying on the outside_

_Although on the in side I'm suffering_

_Then whose tears?_

_Someone from your world,_

_The world of the living where I no longer belong?_

_No, no one cared about me there_

_And no one ever will because I'm dead_

_I wonder…did I have friends in that world?_

_No I did not for fear of getting too close to them _

_So I was alone, all alone_

_And now my chance is gone for happiness_

_I will be alone for ever now_

_All alone in the icy darkness_

_No matter what, once you enter this world, there is no way back_

_No way to save your self,_

_And no way for anyone to save you_

_So if you end up here in the blackness_

_You are trapped like me_

_For eternity_

_I hate you, no I despise you_

_You're taking your life for granted_

_And after you die that's it no more time,_

_For us in the blackness time has stopped_

_Stopped and will never start again_

_You live like there will always be a tomorrow,_

_Another chance to get it right,_

_But the sad truth is that you run out of tomorrows,_

_And chances_

_I learned that the hard way_

_So now I'm trapped in this darkness_

_That's as dark as a million shadows_

_I want to scream, to cry out for help_

_But I fear the darkness with suffocate me_

_I worry that I will never see you again_

_But I guess that it's okay_

_Because here I'm not jugged,_

_Or ridiculed,_

_Because I'm alone_

_I rather get another chance at life_

_But sadly it's impossible_

_Impossible for me to take back my mistakes_

_If only…if only I hadn't been so naïve_

_But no time for regrets_

_No time to think 'what if'_

_Because the monster that resides within me,_

_The one that resides in all of us_

_Is trying to break free,_

_Mine is stronger then anyone's,_

_Because of it's feeding on my decaying and rotting soul_

_The one that has been dead since I was alive_

_But now the monster, the demon is growing_

_Stronger and stronger_

_Please help,_

_I can't let it escape if it dose your world is doomed_

_So please come and rescue me,_

_Come and save me,_

_Protect me like you promised you always would_

_Or was that just another lie,_

_Another one to help me sleep at night_

_Or was it just an empty promise_

_Like the ones you have always told_

_But you always told me the truth,_

_Or was it just me imaging it true_

_Could it be I've always been lied to?_

_By the one person I trusted?_

_No…no! I won't believe it!_

_I can't! No…no…_

_You lied to me,_

_You made me trust you_

_Just to be betrayed_

_Never again, never again will I trust you_

_No not just you,_

_I will never trust again_

_Not again, I can't take this pain this suffering_

_Not in the darkness_

_As my heart turns black like this abyss_

_And now there's no turning back_

_The demon inside me is getting stronger as the night falls_

_And I weaken_

_You are the cause for my pain_

_Did you send me into the darkness?_

_Were you the cause for a shot of pain in my heart in your world?_

_As the knife pierced my flesh,_

_And caused the blood to gush out?_

_It's all coming back to me,_

_You were the one,_

_The one who killed me!_

_Why? Why did you kill me?_

_I trusted you! And you betrayed me!_

_This isn't right_

_I believed in you_

_And this is how you reward my trust?_

_By thrusting me into darkness?_

_Well it's too late for 'I take it back'_

_And now it's too late for both worlds_

_For the demon is now free_

_I woke up in a cold sweat_

_The dream always ends the same,_

_With the demon free,_

_And every one dieing_

_Now another day in the real world,_

_This world, the world of the living_

_So I walk down the stairs,_

_And out the door_

_I walk down the street,_

_And I feel people's eyes penetrate me,_

_As they look throw me to the demon that inhabits me_

_And there eyes turn cold, as cold as ice daggers_

_And they pierce me causing me to flinch in pain_

_And so I run, run as far as I can_

_Away from the cold eyes,_

_And away from the world_

_I slow to a stop at a small forest,_

_Then I walk on_

_Throw the dense trees that scratch my face_

_In till I get to a small clearing,_

_My clearing, the one that no one else visits_

_So I'm all alone here_

_Alone, like in the darkness…_

_So this is where I let the tears fall_

_I cry and cry, till I am out of tears_

_I'll cry in till the sunsets and causes me to return,_

_Return to the people who want me to die,_

_I will return to you_

_You who in my dream killed me,_

_You who I'm afraid of,_

_You who has no mercy on my soul_

_But you…have always kept me safe_

_But in the dreams…you betray me_

_So what dose it all mean?_

_Should I be afraid of you?_

_Or is it just my imagination_

_I finally reach home and you're waiting at the door,_

_I step inside you close it behind me_

_You grab my wrist and slap me face_

_I wince in pain, and look away_

_My cheeks get hot,_

_As tears start to flow_

_I look away, down at the floor_

_Then you pull me close,_

_And apologize, but it's empty _

_So I run out the door,_

_And away from you_

_I try to hid_

_But you follow_

_Every where I look there you are_

_I'm afraid, so very afraid_

_So I keep running, running until I can't anymore_

_Running until I collapse on the ground panting_

_My face stung,_

_As I touched the spot were you slapped me_

_You come behind me,_

_And I feel cold metal ageneses my neck_

_In my ear you whisper_

"_It will all be over soon"_

_As the metal starts to pull and cut my neck_

_I stand, and run_

_I run for my life_

_With you at my heels_

"_Get away! Get away!"_

_I yell it's no use_

_You're trying to take my life_

_Just as in my dreams_

_I hold my hand to my throught,_

_To stop the blood from coming out the slit in my neck_

_Why do you want to take my life?_

_Did I cause you pain?_

_Did I hurt you? Like you're trying to hurt me?_

_I can't remember_

_If I did I'm sorry_

_But please don't send me into the abyss_

_I can't go back there alone_

_Please stab me then yourself with that knife_

_So I may still be with you_

_And also so I don't turn the demon loose_

_Because I want to be with you,_

_But that can't ever happen if it's freed_

_Because it will hold your soul within it_

_You will never get sent to the blackness_

_If that happens_

_For you will suffer even worse torture_

_Pain and regret will eat at your soul until…_

_Every thing is gone_

_It will disappear before your eyes_

_And nothing will come within your sight again_

_Never ever again_

_So please end it for both of us_

_Please I can't be without you_

_I think while I'm running for my life away from you_

_I love you,_

_And I forgive you _

_I will and could never hate you_

_So please help me,_

_Kill us both_

_Please_

_I then trip,_

_And fall hard,_

_As you come behind me_

_You hand me the knife,_

_And I hold it to my thought_

_But then I remember…_

_I remember my dreams,_

_How they always end_

_So I thrust the knife into your chest_

_The blood gushes over it_

_I finally under stand my dreams…_

_I was the one to kill you_

_So please… for give me_

_I drop the knife, as you wreath in pain,_

_I drop to my knees and cry_

_I cry for the both of us_

_Please I'm so very sorry I repeated,_

_But it's too late_

_It's now too late for me to apologize,_

_Because your confolshions have now stopped_

_But I truly am sorry_

_So very sorry_

_As rain starts to fall, it adds to my tears,_

_I cry as I look at your still body_

_I'm so sorry,_

_But it had to be done_

_So forgive me_

_I look away, at the dark sky,_

_The people above are crying for you,_

_Just like me_

_If I had anther chance, I wouldn't have done it,_

_No I wouldn't have_

_But it was me or you,_

_I think as I walk away,_

_As I move forward in life_

_As I move away from your lifeless form_

_To weeks later,_

_After your body is beneath the ground,_

_I still remember your blood_

_But I believe you understand_

_And if you don't please forgive me_

_But now I am done,_

_Done dwelling in the past,_

_And done morning your death_

_And I'm also done apologizing_

_I walk every day now_

_With no relief_

_No relief from the cold glares_

_Every one knows I killed you_

_They have no proof,_

_But they all see in side me,_

_And they know I was the cause_

_I was the one who caused the pain in your heart_

_But I suffered as well,_

_When you died a part of me went with you_

_So don't think I was selfish_

_Because I died as well_

_A part of my soul died when I killed you,_

_But it can't be helped,_

_You're gone_

_Gone forever_

_I can't stand this pain,_

_The pain of being away from you_

_It's horrible_

_No it's worse,_

_The tears choke me as I cry_

_It's hard to breath,_

_But that's alright_

_Because I want to die_

_I want to die so I don't have to suffer,_

_But I know that you don't want that_

_Even though I killed you,_

_You still want me to live_

_You are the faceless stranger in my dreams,_

_I know it's you,_

_But it's like looking into nothing_

_It horrible,_

_Because I long to see your face just one more time_

_If I got that chance,_

_I would tell you how I feel,_

_I would tell you that I loved you_

_And hopefully you would love me back_

_But now it's too late_

_To late for my confession_

_And to late for me to turn this around_

_But I guess this happened for a resson,_

_Maybe I'll meet you in the after life,_

_Or maybe it was a dream I killed you,_

…_no that was no dream_

_The lifelessness of you corpse was real_

_So was your blood_

_All of it was real, oh so very real_

_I'm all alone now,_

_Because you left me _

_If you hadn't tried to kill me_

_Maybe we could've been together_

_But no,_

_Life is to cruel_

_To cruel to show us mercy _

_To cruel…so that's why I'm leaving it_

_I'll leave it_

_I'll leave it with a knife_

_The same one I used to kill you_

_I'll stab my heart and be with you once more_

_I take the knife out of my treasure box,_

_And hold it to my chest_

_As I push it into my flesh,_

_I feel sick_

_But I keep going_

_In till finally…_

_I'm dead_

_I'm falling deeper and deeper_

_But I don't know where_

_For I've closed my eyes in despair_

_But then I realize I'm not falling but floating,_

_As I open my eyes I see white_

_Where I am I'm not sure_

_But then I see your face_

_You smile at me and hold me in your arms,_

_As I look at your white wings_

_And now I have them too_

_And now I know…_

_I'm not in the darkness,_

_But I'm now in the light_

_And I finally relies that in death we find peace_

_In stead of the fear of life_

_Now I am with you once more_

_And I'm happy because of this_

_And now I realize you were the one,_

_Who brought me to this place?_


End file.
